Devstream 49
Devstream #49 '''started on '''March 27, 2015, @ 2 PM EST Update 16 Sanctuary.jpg|DevStream #49|link=https://warframe.com/news/devstream-49|linktext=A view at some Upcoming Features Warframe Devstream 49|Warframe Devstream 49|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NG6SnSQwH9A|linktext=Come see a public game of Cephalon Capture with Megan! Joe with Cephalon Capture?(s) Underwater_Tileset_Flood.jpg|Underwater Tileset|linktext=A preview of the Underwater Tileset that's set to release officially on Update 16.5. Riot MOA.png|Riot MOA|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NG6SnSQwH9A&t=29m19s|linktext=Approach the Riot MOA from behind while in his "armoured" mode to hack it! On The Couch From LEFT to Right: *Community Coordinator | Different Rebecca! Megan! *Creative Director | Honorable Geoff! *Horsey | Shy Butterscotch! *Statue | Sideways Excalibur! *Design Director | Modest Scott! *Studio Manager | Tarzan Sheldon! *Level Designer | Good Guy Joe! And of course the awesome Livestream crew (Tom, Dean, Warren, Conner, Danielle, Arthur, Jake), Megan, and everyone at DE! 1000 Platinum Prize Winners! To redeem your prize, message Warframe's Twitch profile with your PSN ID, Xbox Gamertag, or PC Account Name #'ZagLadyHamator' #'AXOD989' #'dobbix23' #'warbreed_rising' Primed Chamber Winner(s): lamadk187 AND warbreed_rising because Sheldon was a jerk. General Announcements *Starting 3PM EST : DOUBLE CREDIT WEEKEND, "Make it rain!" *Orokin Catalyst after Double Credit Weekend, Sabotage Mission! *Update 16 is coming to PS4 & Xbox One very soon! *Wyrmius high score content is up! 1st-place winner gets Plat and Wyrm Prime (or equivalent prize if Wyrm Prime owned) Update +16.2 Any updates on the other community-designed enemies? *The Riot MOA is coming next. Coming very soon, Update 16.X **Approach the Riot MOA from behind while in his "armoured" mode to hack it! **Click HERE to see some new Riot MOA animations! Update 16.5 *'Tilesets': At least 3 new maps coming in 16.5, including the Underwater tileset. The Under-Water tileset will be included in a "pre-view" via Event. Underwater Tileset Way.jpg|A Pathway Underwater Tileset Middle.jpg|Stairways leading to a door Underwater Tileset Flood.jpg|Flooded Pathway *'New PVP Content' : Deathmatch & Team Deathmatch will be a long term PVP goal. Along with the new modes, Warframe balancing will be greatly improved. As mentioned already, 2 new maps will also be included for PVP. Update 17 *Sharkwing will be released in Update 17. Questions General Parkour 2.0 updates? *The Sentient trailer includes some concepts of what Parkour 2.0 will include: **Lots of stamina revisions and how it affects parkour **Wall-run directionality will be included **Braking on walls/ziplines will be included **Able to control the sling jump via quick jumps and charge jumps **Can brake on zipline to halt movement and then charge jump/shoot from it *Lots of work to do to implement with the existing tilesets. *No ETA currently at the moment. *Click HERE to see some pre-views of the new animations! Update on destroying the Void? *The Void tileset isn't being taken out of the game. *The system of the Void key/reward system is what's being re-worked. *Update 16 was focused on end-game players. Moving forward, there will be emphasis on the early-mid game (basically following Vor's Prize). *The entire starchart is being re-worked/simplified. How does Void Trader rotation work? Lots of repeats recently. *People were burning out really quickly when Baro was offering a new inventory every rotation. This is why he started repeating inventory. However, he WILL offer at least one new item each rotation. Will every Warframe have custom PBR textures? *Yes, eventually. There's a lot of textures to cover, so be patient. Tenno Equipment With the recent Excalibur changes, will we be seeing the "awareness" changes to other Warframes? *Potentially. If it makes sense, and if it suits the power, it will receive this change. Is there a philosophy regarding Warframe balance at higher and lower levels? *Ideally, all frames will be viable at all levels. It has been recognized that utility powers are more useful rather than pure damage powers at higher levels. Changes are being re-viewed to these damage-based powers to add a way to make them more useful. Any update on Kubrow cosmetics/armour? *It's being worked on. Trying to figure out how it works with the various shapes/sizes of Kubrows. Charge attacks update? *Charge attacks are returning. They will be much more complicated than the previous incarnation. **They may be implemented into combo chains. **Click HERE to see some of the new Skana charging animations. Any new Weapon Augment mods coming? *Yes. It's a really great way to take a "beginner" weapon and make it end-game viable. Raids Content Any plans on making Raids solo-viable? *No. They are were designed from the beginning to be team-based. Nightmare Raid? *Raids will receive an optional Nightmare upgrade to be even more difficult. PVP Content Answered by Joe Short term PVP goals? #Update matchmaking so you can play with your friends #Fixing Cephalon bugs (so quitting while holding the Cephalon doesn't ruin the game) #Further tweaks for weapon values, to give them even more individual personality #Melee weapons in particular are being re-viewed Long term PVP goals? #Any new weapons or Warframes will be conclave-balanced, like Chroma #By Update 16.5 there will be a new batch of Warframes PVP balanced #Update 16.5 will offer Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch player modes #At least 3 new maps coming in 16.5, including the Underwater tileset De-buffs (stamina, coptoring, etc.) for player holding Cephalon? *There was a lot of experimenting with exactly this while PVP was in development, but it was ultimately decided that the carrying players shouldn't be de-buffed. Reduce the effects of coptoring in PVP? *Not until it's reduced in PVE first. There may be changes coming regarding stamina costs and distance flung. New PVP rewards? *Teshin will offer special emotes. **The use of these emotes will most likely not be PVP exclusive. *There is a chance of a "win-screen" that shows the winning screen performing these emotes as a "win pose". *There will be "Two-Player Emotes". You can initiate a generic Tenno greeting and another player can match it to perform a Two-Player Emote. If the other player is in the same Syndicate, it will be unique. Any possibility of Archwing PVP? *That would be really cool, however, no serious development has gone into this. Trying to start small before dealing with anything complicated. New mods in PVP? *Elemental mods are coming soon. Trivia *The Riot MOA will become the 2nd "Hackable" MOA after the Shockwave MOA. While also will becoming the first directly hackable MOA in the game. Credits *Recab Credits borrowed from AM-Bunny from Warframe Forums! Media Underwater Tileset Way.jpg Underwater Tileset Middle.jpg Underwater Tileset Flood.jpg Sharkwing.png Category:Livestreams Category:Videos